I need you now
by acryfromthewolf
Summary: Stiles helps Lydia through a panic attack.


Stiles sat at his desk doing his economics homework, or should I say, thinking of Lydia Martin. Stiles tapped his pen against his unopened notebook. He thought of how Lydia tucked her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear when he made her blush. He thought of how she rolled those beautiful green eyes when he replied to her with sarcasm. He thought of how her slim body fit into his lanky arms and torso without a flaw. He could go on forever, but unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone making a _ding_ noise.

"can u come over.. need help with math hwk –Lydia"

Stiles heart jumped. But then, he remembered that Lydia almost never needed help on math homework. Actually, she NEVER did. This, again, made stiles' heart race. He wanted to know why she wanted him over, if it wasn't for math. He picked up his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. It rang once before Lydia picked up.

"Stiles?" A trembling voice picked up.

"Hey Lydia…"

Silence.

"Lydia? Are you ok?" Stiles said.

A sniffle from the other end.

"Lydia what's the matter?" he said with a gentle force in his tone. He was already standing with his car keys in hand.

"I…" She stifled a sob but stiles knew that sound meant it wasn't just because she got lower than her average score on a test. "I just can't take it anymore, Stiles. I can't. With her gone everything is different. Everytime I go to text her, everytime I look down the hallway to see her standing there, everytime I look to the seat next to me in chemistry, she isn't there. EVERY DAMN TIME STILES." She practically screamed into the phone. This time her cries aren't covered by a tissue. "I just don't know what to do anymore, Stiles. She was my best friend. Its just not fair." He hears her wail into the phone one more time. Stiles sprints down the stairs and throws open the door.

"Stiles." A whisper so soft not even the keenest werewolf could have heard it. But he does.

"Don't worry Lydia I'm on my-" he says with anticipation.

"Stiles." A little louder this time.

"I know Lydia, I'm almost-"

"Stiles" she says with so much force he drops the phone. "I need your help."

With this stiles hangs up the phone and starts up the engine with so much strength the key almost breaks, but he doesn't care. He drives like a mad man out of Eichen House , which actually, he was.

Stiles arrived at the Martin home in less than 3 minutes of the phone call. Sweat dribbles down the side of his face. _Lydia has never had a breakdown this big_, he thinks to himself, remembering her exasperated breaths coming from the phone receiver. He parks the car practically on the sidewalk and runs up to the door. He lifts up the fake rock next to the "Welcome" mat in front of her house and jams the key into place. When he opens the door, he does it quietly, as if to not scare the already frantic girl in the house.

"Lydia?"

Again, silence.

"Lydia, where are you…?" his voice trails off when he hears an erupting scream. Stiles immediately finds himself sprinting up the stairs into Lydia's room. He stops short in his path when he arrives at the door. There is no Lydia to be seen, but he gapes at what lays in front of him. He walks in, careful not to step on the drops of blood leading into the bathroom.

"Lydia?" He calls out "Lydia, are you alright?" He turns the door knob slowly, as if the simple door could protect him from seeing Lydia hurt. He couldn't bare to see anyone hurt, for that matter. After all, he was the one who caused it all in the past month…

Blood stains everywhere. Red handprints engraved onto the sink, and on the floor. He turns to find Lydia sobbing, blood dripping up her arms and dried on her palms. A pool of blood sat beside her. He ran to her side, grabbing her forearms in his hands. _Cuts all up her wrists. Did somebody do this to her?_

Her green eyes traveled up from his steady hands to his caramel colored eyes. Her lips trembled as if they were about to break.

"Lydia." Stiles said firmly. "Who did this to you?"

Her red rimmed eyes gazed at the blood stains all around the room, then back at him.

"She did." Lydia whispers to herself. "She did this to me." This time a little louder.

"A-" his voice breaks when he says her name. "Allison?"

Lydia looks down. Her body slumped as if her whole body were about to fold into a ball and roll away.

"But that's impossible," _Oh God, another person back from the dead. _"where is she now, did she leave?

"NO" Lydia screams, spit flying from her mouth. But he doesn't bother to wipe it off, he doesn't care. "NO. NO NO." She wails trying to lose stiles' grip, but he won't let go. "She never did anything wrong, and now she's gone. DID SHE EVER THINK ABOUT THE PEOPLE SHE LEFT BEHIND? I WAS HER BEST FRIEND, AND SHE JUST LEFT ME HERE ALL BY MYSELF."

"Hey, hey, you're not alone Lydia. You never will be." Stiles says lifting her chin. _Shes having a panic attack._ "You're always going to have me."

"If she deserves to die," Lydia sniffles, "Then I do too." She looks towards the window on the opposite wall, where a bird sits on the sill.

"Lydia, look at me." She doesn't. "Look at me, Lydia. You do not deserve to die. If you deserve to die, then the whole world does!" He exclaims. "Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. The whole world is falling apart in front of you, and you can't do anything about it. Lydia, hurting yourself is not going to help. It should never, ever, be an option for you. You are too beautiful." At this point Stiles has her full attention. "And you know, I know, and heck, even Greenberg knows, that she would never want you to do this to yourself. Please Lydia, don't do this." Lydia's eyes travel to his full lips, and she hesitantly leans in. A tender kiss is all that's needed to cure a broken heart.

"I guess holding your breath really does help a panic attack," She smile-sobbed. Stiles watched as the beautiful girl with the cut up wrists fell asleep in his arms, as he whispered a sweet song that a bird once sang on the windowsill.


End file.
